Time Mews
by NightHorrors
Summary: Ryo made a new invention that could very well help the Mews with Aliens. What is it? What does it do? Will it work? PxT KxI LxR ZxP MxA. OC's inside. Mainly Taruto and Pudding.
1. Wrong button! Ch1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own any and all OC's that appear in this story.**

**Anvill99: Yellow, yellow!**

**Taruto: Um, what? Why'd you say 'yellow'?**

**Anvill99: That's my way of saying hi!**

**Taruto:...**

**Anvill99: D-don't look at me like that! It's perfectly normal!**

**Taruto: Yeah right, all of you humans are weird.**

**Anvill99: Just get on with it!**

****

In a dark lab in the basement of the Mew Mew Cafe` a blond teenager was working on a giant dangerous machine. It was big, gray and had random lines of pulsating blue going around it. It was hooked up to a bundle of blue, red, and white wires laying on the ground. The machine was shaped like a ring with no inside and base at the bottom.

When spark of electricity came out of the side where the fair haired (A/N And sexy!) Ryo was working he stepped back in shock.

"Now, for the last step." He muttered to himself, no one was there with him anyways. He knew that if this machine he made actually worked he could win a Noble prize, and help the Mews fight the aliens.

It just had to work first.

He stepped cautiously around the wires to the right side of the machine and unscrewed the lowest panel. Inside there was a switch and two flashing buttons, one red the other one blue. Carefully, he flipped the switch and backed away quickly.

He stood in front of it and saw the middle flash once, then twice. Faster and more frequent every time. _'This is it, It's going to work.'_ Ryo thought.

Then the middle fully filled out reveling a color changing portal that lit up the whole room with purple blue, and green.

Ryo dropped his screwdriver he was holding and shouted in excitement,

"It worked! My time machine worked! (A/N Quick call Doc!)" He began to jump around in excitement and decided on what to do. "I have to tell the Mews!" Then he dashed upstairs.

The Mews where up in the Cafe` cleaning up after a long business day. Well, except for Mint who only drinks tea all day, but everyone else was helping out.

Lettuce was picking up all the plates on the tables then handing them to Zakuro to clean in the kitchen. Ichigo was wiping the tables clean afterward, and Pudding was mopping the floor as fast as she could. Keichiro was in the kitchen with Zakuro making cakes for tomorrow.

Then all of a sudden Ryo came up slamming the basement door hard and alerting all the Mews.

"R-ryo-san?" Lettuce said in surprise.

"Put down what your doing and come to the basement everybody!"

Everbody else was happy to what he said, except for Mint, who actually wasn't doing anything. " And, why should we?" She asked putting down her tea.

"I have something very special to show everybody!" Shirogane said.

Keichiro observed his friend, he had smudges of oil and other things on his face. His shirt was pretty dirty and scuffed up. Ryo hadn't told Keichiro what he had been doing down in basement for three weeks, but now he was curios.

Keichiro walked over to Mint and smiled that playboy smile and said, "Mint I think It would good if we all went down to the basement to check, right?"

"U-um..." Mint was caught in surprise.

"I'll make you extra cake and tea tomorrow. Alright?" Then he winked.

Mint blushed hard, but still accepted his offer with a tiny nod. He helped her up and took her hand, leading her to the basement with the others.

After going down the stairs all of the Mews had a collective gasp at what was in the middle of the basement floor.

"W-wow! Ryo-san, when you'd get time to make this!" Ichigo asked, her breathe taken away by the total shock of the huge portal.

"What'd you think I've been doing for three weeks?" Ryo said, pleased with reaction towards his creation.

"What is it, na no da?" Pudding asked while poking around various sides of the time machine.

"A time machi- Don't touch it!" Ryo grabbed hold of Pudding and brought her back to the group. "For Gods sake Pudding, you could have activated it on accident! I haven't even tested it yet!"

"Why not?" Lettuce asked.

"I wanted to have all of you down here in case something went wrong and it summoned a dinosaur or something." Ryo said matter-of-factly.

"So, you wanted us down here just in case your creation blew up or something?" Ichigo questioned.

"Pretty much." Ryo said.

Ichigo face palmed and sighed in annoyance. She didn't have time for this, she had a date with Aoymaya!(A/N Tree hugging bastard!)

Zakuro, Mint, and Keichiro stayed silent in the back. Observing the strange creation of Ryo Shirogane.

"Okay, but how do you turn it on?" Zakuro said, finally piping up.

"It's on already, but to get it to work you have to the remote first." Ryo said.

"Okay, where's the remote?" Zakuro asked.

"Ummm...It's around here somewhere." He began to scratch his head in a questioning way, and looked around in every direction.

"RYO! Don't tell me you lost it!" Ichigo shouted into the poor man's ears.

"I-I didn't lose It!...I just misplaced it." Ryo lied.

"Well we better find it then." Keichiro said finally coming to a decision.

Everybody then ran around the room in a panic trying to find the remote to the portal. Lettuce and Ichigo tripped several times. Mint and Keichiro collided and fell to the ground. Pudding was nowhere to be found. It seemed that Ryo and Zakuro were the only ones not falling or bumping into each other.

"Found it! Na no da!" Pudding shouted above the noise as she came back down stairs.

Everybody who was on the ground got up and watched Pudding walk down the stairs, remote in hand.

"Where'd you find it!" Ryo asked in astonishment.

"In the cash register. Na no da."

Everybody glared straight at Ryo's back, _'What's this impending doom I feel all of a sudden?'_

"Whoops, must've...misplaced it?" He chuckled nervously. "Alright, now give it back."

He reached for it, but Pudding just dodged his hands with amazing skill. He tried it again, but she moved out of the way. This went on for 1 minute while the Mews watched until Ichigo got fed up.

"Pudding! Just give him the stupid remote!" She shouted and made Pudding flinch.

"No, finders keepers! Na no da!" Pudding said and stuck her tongue out at Ichigo.

"Grrrr...You little br-Mmmf!" Mint covered Ichigo's mouth to keep her from continuing.

"So...What would it take for give it back?" Mint compromised.

"Hmm, I guess some extra candy drops for me and my siblings." Pudding said.

"Alright! We can do that." Mint said, "That was easier than I expected."

"Ok, now give me the remote." Ryo said as he stepped over the wiring to get to Pudding.

"Sure! Na no da!" She gave him the remote, but Ryo took one accidental step backwards and fell on his ass. Then he dropped the remote too.

"Oh, man!" He tried to pull himself up with his elbows and succeeded, but pushed a button on the remote.

"Oh, crap!" He scrambled to his feet with the remote and tried to reverse what he just did. It didn't work though.

The portal started to pulsate slowly, sending a heartbeat like sound in through the air. The portal's blue lines started to turn red, and the portal flashed colors even faster until a rushing wind sound came through it.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What'd you do Shirogane!" She shouted above the wind.

"I don't know I think I pushed the wrong button!" He shouted back.

"Well no duh!" Ichigo was angry now.

Then the portal stared to show shadows of people and small parts of conversation. The Mews began to get ready for combat, but before they could the portal went off. That's it shut off. Like that. Nothing else.

"Umm...What just happened?" A scared Lettuce said above the new silence that now filled the room.

"I-I don't know." Ryo stepped cautiously over to the machine.

Ichigo checked her watched and said, "Oh man I'm late! I'm late, late for a very important date!" Then she sped off up the basement stairs.

"Well, we lost Ichigo. What about the portal?" Mint said stepping over the wires as well.

"Mint-san, be careful please." Keichiro said, watching her cross the wires to the now vacant time machine. Then decided to help them work too.

While the others worked Pudding looked over all of the wires that were on the ground. She followed the red one to the machine, then the white one, and then the yellow one. She had a little idea when she saw them all hooked up from wall to the machine.

She walked over to the back of the machine, went down on one knee and began to fiddle with plugs. Nobody noticed her still. Not really anybody notices her a lot, but that was okay. She took the red one and replaced it with the white one, and took the yellow one and replaced it with the red one._ 'So if this_ _goes here, then...Got it!' _She got back up and went to the front of the machine again, looking for the remote.

Pudding walked over to Ryo and started to search his pockets.

"U-um Pudding?" Shirogane asked her when her hands went dangerously low.

"Yeah?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Na no da."

Zakuro and Lettuce looked over to them while Mint and Keichiro just smiled.

"Ah! Here it is!" She pulled the remote out of his left pocket and went back to the front.

She looked at the remote and saw a bunch of confusing buttons and one big green button on the top that said 'ON'.

Pudding's finger hovered over the button and everybody turned towards her.

"No wait! Pudding don't push that bu-" Ryo's warning was too late.

The portal whirred and stirred as Ryo grabbed Lettuce's hand and pushed her out of the way. Mint was tackled to the ground by Keichiro when the portal started to flash dangerously, and Zakuro got away just in time before a big flash went off and everything went black.

****

**Anvill99: Oh man, Pudding what have you done?**

**Taruto: Sh-she's okay, right?**

**Anvill99: Well, Taruto, people will have to review to find out if they're alright.**

**Taruto: Please review!**

**Anvill99: Awww, you like her!**

**Taruto: No I do not!**

**Anvill99: Whatever! Till' next time!**


	2. Yo momma! Ch2

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's that appear in this story.**

**Anvill99: Omigosh! Thankies for all of your wonderful reviews!**

**Taruto: _'Thankies?'_**

**Anvill99: Their the ones of glory who helped me continue this story anyways!**

**Taruto: Your weird, you know that?**

**Anvill99: Yes, I know that! Now let us see what happened to Pudding and the others.**

**Taruto: Pudding!**

**XxXXXXxXxXxXXxXXxXxxxXxxX**

The Cafe` basement was covered with rubble and parts of the ceiling. Some of the electrical cords where poking out of the walls and the floor (What you could see of it) was cracked up. The time machine was the one thing that was still standing.

"Uggh, what happened?" Lettuce got up from the rubble first, rubbing her head in agony.

She looked around and saw Ryo and Zakuro getting up as well. Ryo pushed off a large pipe that fell from the ceiling, and Zakuro hadn't been hit too hard by the explosion.

"Oh, my aching back!" Yelled Ryo as he tried to stand up straight, but failed. Lettuce got up and helped him over to the stairs where they could sit down.

"Where's Keichiro and Mint?" Zakuro said while she looked around and rubbed one big bruise on the side of her forehead.

Suddenly, everyone heard moaning from a pile of ceiling in the corner. Zakuro and the others went over to quickly try and pry the junk of their friends.

Mint had woken up first when they got the mess off of them and quickly panicked. She was pinned under Keichiro, and frankly it was getting hard to breathe.

Ryo lifted Keichiro off of her before she suffocated to death. He put him down somewhere and began to slap him awake.

"Ryo-san! What are you doing?" Lettuce asked.

"Waking him up." Ryo said and continued doing what he was doing as if it were normal in the first place.

"How is that supposed to wake him up?" Zakuro looked up from trying to make Mint stay conscious.

"Shut up, I'm a doctor!" Ryo shouted, which seemed to have more of an effect of waking Keichiro up then anything else.

"No your not your in highschool." Zakuro said again, getting up from her work.

Ryo looked peeved off at this point and stood up to face Zakuro, "You want to pick a fight with me? Cause' I'll give you one. Wolfie!"

"Wolfie!" Zakuro shouted at him, and they preceded to fight with Yo mama jokes and other insults.

While those two where fighting it out Keichiro and Mint came to with groggy sighs.

"Are you okay, Mint?" Keichiro whispered to her as not to interrupt the two fighting infront of them.

"Seeing as I woke up under _you_, no." She whispered back with a huff of defiance.

Keichiro only chuckled which got them nowhere and pissed off Mint all at the same time.

"You want to pick a fight with me?" Mint asked, no longer whispering.

"Only if you want to Minto." Keichiro got up and offered Mint a hand too.

"Don't call me that!" Mint yelled and slapped his hand away. She got up on her own.

"So you do want to want to fight, Mi-n-to." Keichiro said back.

"Aright! That's it!" Mint rolled up her sleeves and began to fight him in a similar way that Ryo and Zakuro were fighting.

And, Lettuce, poor poor Lettuce. She was stuck watching them fight until she finally got fed up with it.

"Yeah? Well your momma is so dumb I told her Christmas was around the corner and she went looking for it!" Zakuro shouted at Ryo.

"Oh! Yo' momma so fat that sh-" Ryo got interrupted by Lettuce.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lettuce shouted then added, "Umm, please?"

Of course everyone turned their attention to the timid Lettuce who had just made the first outburst of her life.

"Now, can we please start to get organized?" Everyone nodded. "Can we try and remember what happened ?"

"Well," Ryo started off, "Pudding pushed the wrong button on the remote and then everything went to hell." (A/N: Great explanation!)

"Alright then so It started with Pudd-" Lettuce began.

"Wait a minute, where is Pudding?" Mint asked.

They stood around in blank silence for a moment, clearly they didn't know. Then everybody panicked.

"Holy Crap! We lost Pudding!" Ryo began to freak out.

"NOOO! She was so young!" Mint followed in the hysteria.

Keichiro began to hyperventilate, and Lettuce tried to keep from fainting.

"SHUT UP!" Zakuro yelled, and once again everybody went quiet.

"Are you done?" She asked, everybody nodded.

"Now, lets start looking for her." Zakuro continued on, not letting them speak, "Ryo you go search over there with Lettuce." She said pointing to the far right corner, "Mint and Keichiro you guys go over there." She said pointing in the direction of the far left corner.

"Aww, but..." Mint started to complain.

"What was that? Did I just hear you complain?" Zakuro said dangerously, "Do you want Pudding to stay missing forever?"

"No Mam'" Mint mumbled.

"What was that?" Zakuro said a little louder this time.

"NO MAM'!" Mint yelled and offered a little salute.

"Good, now go!" They both set out.

"Lettuce you have the other left corner." Zakuro instructed.

"Yes!" Lettuce said and ran away, scared for her life.

Zakuro went to search the other right corner, little do they know Pudding wasn't in either one of them. She had somehow been dragged into the portal during the destruction. The only one who knew was Taruto who had been spying on them that day. He couldn't tell them either.

Because he jumped in after her while everyone was unaware that he was there.

****

**Anvill99: Oh boy! Am I tired!**

**Taruto: I jumped in after her? Why?**

**Anvill99: Because you love her.**

**Taruto: No I do not!**

**Anvill99: Whatever...*Grabs duct tape and glares menacingly at Taruto.***

**Taruto: Gulp...**

**Anvill99: Sorry if this chapter is so short!**

**Taruto: You'll lose readers If you don't make them longer.**

**Anvill99: Do I need to remind you _I _have the duct tape?**

**Taruto: No Mam'!**

**Anvill99: If you want to find out what happened to Taruto and Pudding you'll have to review!**

**Taruto: Please!**


	3. Falling down the hipiee hole! Ch3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or anything else in the story. I do own any and all OC's though.**

**Anvill99: (In a really creepy voice.) I'm baaackkk.**

**Taruto: (Shudders) Why me? Why do I have to be here?**

**Anvill99: Because your Puddings love interest, duh!**

**Taruto: No I am not!**

**Anvill99: Don't yell at me for telling the truth...**

**Taruto: Fine! Just start it already!**

**Anvill99: Fine! (Pouts)**

****

**In another dimension**

An old man in a black cloak of silk sat in the right corner of a floating concrete island. The only scenery was a black spiked fence, a creepy flickering lamplight that was in the middle of the island, and one house that seemed to be connected to the side of the square island. There were storm clouds surrounding the place too.

Creepy.

The old man whose face you could not see moved his scythe away from his body and checked his watch.

"They should be here any minute now." He said to himself.

The minutes passed by and the man checked his watch continuously.

"Where are they?" He was losing his patience, "The higher ups promised they'd give me some skilled warriors to do the bidding of the Time Goddess. Whatever it may be. (A/N Is he senile?)"

**Some place unknown (Tarutos P.O.V)**

I don't know what was going on. I was falling, of course. Everything was so peaceful though.

"AAHHHH!" Someone was screaming. I forced one eye open to check out whats happening.

I was falling/floating down some tube like passage way with colors and squiggly lines all around. I haven't seen anything like this since Pai tried out some human liquid on me for 'experimentation'. I think Kisshu put him up to it.

I wanted to close my eyes and focus on not throwing up, but I had to find out who was screaming like that. I looked around and did a couple of flips to look behind me but there was nothing.

I closed my eyes to keep my lunch down, pizza and icecream, and remembered what happened before he was stuck in this hippie hole.

**Flashback **

_I was outside of the Mew Mew Cafe` sneaking around behind the bushes._

_'Heh heh. All have to do is wait for that yellow monkey mew to come out of there and I'll have her cornered.' I thought to myself while waiting for the signal to attack._

_5 minutes passed. 'Where is she!' I was agitated, but not angry._

_15 minutes passed. 'Grrr! That's it! I'm going to look for her!" I wasn't a very patient alien._

_I floated up from the bush I was in to the door of the Cafe`, ugh It was too pink for me. I opened it and snuck in through the shadows in case any of the Mews were in there. They weren't._

"_What the heck is going on?" I mumbled to myself._

_Then I spotted a remote looking thing on the table next to me._

"_Hello...What do we have here? Must be a thing the Mews didn't need or they wouldn't have just left it on the table." I said out loud, thinking there wasn't anybody there, "Oh well, guess I'll stir up trouble anyways."_

_I took the black and gray remote and put it inside the cash register. Then I heard a heavy sounding door open and I quickly hid under the closest table and watched._

"_Hmm...I wonder if Ryo-san left the remote in the here? Na no da." It was that stupid yellow Mew!_

_I watched In unbelief as she walked right past me to the counter. Damn she had some nice le-Shut up thoughts!_

_She looked right into the open register 'Shoot! I forgot to close it'._

"_Ah! Here it is! Na no da!" She then happily skipped back to what I assume was the basement. Before she could leave I quickly followed her through using a new stealth device Pai designed for me._

_Wait, why didn't I use that before? I'm an idiot!_

_Oh well, I followed Pudding through and saw the rest of the Mews fighting about where the blond guy left the remote._

"_Found it! Na no da!" Pudding shouted right next to my super sensitive alien ears. It made everything fuzzy for awhile and I could barely make out what they were saying._

"_Give...Pudding!"_

"_Finders...Na no da!"_

"_What...back?"_

"_Candy drops...siblings."_

"_We...can do..."_

"_Oh crap!...Late, late...date!"_

_Then everything went back to normal and I could see the blond dude taking the remote and falling on his ass. I would fall down laughing, but the stealth equipment wasn't silenced so I had to shut up and deal with it._

_Suddenly a bunch of flashing lights came from the machine in the middle of the room that I didn't even notice! Everybody started to panic and push the other Mews out of harms way. Pudding was the only one not shielded from the upcoming blast._

_All I saw next was a beam of light that sucked Pudding into the portal, and I knew what I had to do._

_I jumped in after her._

**Flashback end**

Oh crap! That's right, I had Pudding with me when I jumped in!

I looked around once again and saw a brown monkey tail right underneath me. I pulled it until I saw Pudding on the other side and then I grabbed her around the waist.

I looked over features, Her eyes were closed because unconscious and she had a bruise on the right temple close to her ear. Well monkey ear anyways. I hope she's alright.

Then at the end of the color tunnel I saw a hole with concrete at the bottom. It was coming up fast and I panicked thinking of what to do. Then something came over me, a warm heroic sense. I think I like it.

Unconscious Pudding in hands I took her and braced herself against the top of me, and got ready for the impact. I felt a sudden stinging pain then I drifted off to sleep, the blackness overtaking my vision.

At least she was safe.

**End of Taruto's P.O.V**

****

**Anvill99: So how did you like it?**

**Taruto: I guess it was okay. At least you didn't make me sound like a complete sap.**

**Anvill99: Well, I was going to but I suck at First person so I decided to cut it short.**

**Taruto: You don't suck too bad.**

**Anvill99: (Sarcastic) Thanks that me feel much better.**

**Taruto: Really your not that bad! My opinion may change though if you don't let me live.**

**Anvill99: Well that's up to the readers, they have to review first.**

**Taruto: Please R&R! (Does anybody know what that means?)**


	4. Explanations and Good nights Ch4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or anything else in this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's in here.**

**Anvill99: Hello! Here I am! Anvill99!**

**Taruto: They already know who you are!**

**Anvill99: Well, maybe they forgot!**

**Taruto: Why would they forget?**

**Anvill99: Um, um, um...Moving on!**

**Taruto: What do mean, 'moving on'?**

**Anvill99: Lets start!**

****

**Pudding's P.O.V**

"Mmmm..." I groaned. I tried to open my eyes but everything fuzzy and I had a pounding head ache.

I was able to sit up for about 3 seconds before the dizziness took over and I crashed back down. Man, this is one comfortable pillow! I could just sleep here all, Yawn, day...

Then my pillow shifted. What? I'm pretty sure pillows don't move on there own.

I rolled over on what I what I was on so I could see underneath me. The first thing that I saw was some light brown hair and pointy alien ears. Now, who do I know with features like that?...OMG Taruto!

I tried to examine my position. Either of my hands on both sides of Taruto's face, my legs were positioned so that I that I was straddling him, and my face was about 3 inches away from his face. I turned cherry red, knowing that if Taruto were to wake up now it would cause problems.

Then, as if I unlocked some secret magic of the universe, Taruto's beautiful golden brown eyes opened up and stared straight at me. God, I've got to stop falling in love with him...

**Normal P.O.V**

Taruto woke up with a sharp pain in his side, crotch, and chest. Then he noticed Pudding was sitting on top of him.

"Ugh." He groaned to get her attention. He looked into her light brown eyes.

"Um, Pudding? Your knee is in my, um, groin..." Taruto got out in a pained voice.

The blond girl blushed violently, well more than she already was, and scrambled up to her feet saying, "Oh my God! Taru-taru I'm so sorry!" She continued to apologize to him until he spoke up.

"All right, all right. You don't have to say sorry. And, don't call me that!" Taruto said while still laying on his back. He struggled to get up, but only succeeded in raising himself up on one hand.

"Help me up will ya'!" He shouted at the oblivious Pudding who was too caught up in checking their surroundings.

"Oh! Of course Taru-taru! Na no da!" She looked at him and briefly thought about the turtle she saw on the road that couldn't get up. Of course she helped it.

With a little bit of struggle Pudding managed to get Taruto's arm around her shoulder and pull him up until he was completely standing. Well, leaning half of his body weight on her.

Pudding turned red with him so close, **'I-I've never had him so close before...'**. She felt like she could float to the clouds and beyond, and there was a warm feeling she never had before. Pudding just wanted to let that feeling take over and-

"Hey! Pudding are you okay? Your face is all red and your breathing hard." Taruto said snapping the blond out her thoughts. Did he actually sound worried about her?

No, that couldn't be. Nobody ever worried about her.

"Hm? O-oh, yeah Taru-taru I'm fine! Na no da!" She said, assuring him.

When she said that Taruto let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, **'Good, she's okay...Wait!** **Why do I care about **_**her**_**, of all people anyways!' **He just shrugged off the thought as a minor annoyance, but it still hid. Deep down in the back of his mind.

"This place is so creepy." Pudding said shaking from the cold, she was still in her maids outfit anyways.

"Yeah, well let's get moving, and try to find out where the hell we are." Taruto said, shivering a little himself. Why in the Deep Blue did his outfit have to be so inconvenient in cold weather?

They started moving, well technically Pudding was carrying him. They were traveling down a long brick road that led to a brick platform with one flickering light. **(A/N: I already explained the scenery,** **didn't I?)** The atmosphere was very spooky and it started to get to Pudding. But she stayed strong.

They got to the middle of the platform, and there was absolutely nothing there. With the exception of a small house just floating randomly on the side of where they where standing.

"Well, doesn't seem to be anyone here? Does there?" Taruto asked as Pudding sat him down next to a piece of fencing on the side of the island.

"I beg to differ..." An raspy old voice said as a big poof of black smoke appeared right infront of them.

"AHHH!" The two startled kids shouted and fell onto each other in panic. Then they got into their fighting stances.

"Alright I don't know who you are, or why we're here, but were gunna' kick your ass! Right Pudding?" Taruto threatened the old man in the black robe. "Uh, Pudding?" Taruto looked over to her when she didn't answer.

"Um, I lost it..." Pudding said, checking everyone of her pockets.

"Lost what?" Taruto questioned.

"My pendent that allows me turn into a Mew Mew!" Pudding was close to tears, "I lost it!" Now, she was crying.

Tarutos eyes widened. Sure he wanted to her cry, but not now of all times! "Oh for the love of...O.K I'll help you find it." Then they both began to search frantically around the brick island.

The old man who was now being ignored sweat dropped. "Um, hello?" He tried to get their attention, but they didn't so much as look at him, "Hello!" He tried again.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be right there pops!" Taruto shouted and started searching again.

"Notice MEEE!" The old man yelled and held up a scythe looking thing, and cast out thunder to strike the ground in front of him.

Before he could blink Taruto and Pudding where sitting right in front of him with nervous looks on their faces. "Good, now that your paying attention I need to explain a few things." The cloaked man said.

"But, what about my pendant? Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"We'll get to that later." He reasoned, "I have to tell you where you are."

"Well finally!" Taruto said, a little annoyed at the mysterious man.

"Your at the Land of Time, here nothing ages." He explained.

"Well doesn't seem to be working on him, huh?" Taruto whispered to Pudding who giggled.

A tick mark appeared above the old man's head but he continued on, "I am the messenger of the Time Council who sent me here to tell you your quest."

"So you're like an errand boy?" Taruto teased.

"NO I am not an errand boy!" He shouted, and then mumbled under his breath, "Why do_ I_ always get stuck with the kids?"

"Anyways, I am the **Messenger of Darkness**." Suddenly dramatic lighting sounded off in the background, "Well, until they changed it to Messenger of Time. But you can call me Jim."

"Okay, um, Mr. Jim. Where is my Mew pendant? Na no da." Pudding asked him.

"I have it." He replied.

"Well give it back then!" Taruto shouted. Seriously he didn't even know why he was defending her.

"I will. All in due time though. First you have to except the time Goddesses quest." Jim said mysteriously.

"What quest?" Taruto said, getting suspicous of the random old man that they just met.

"A quest given to a couple select people by the Time Goddess." Jim said.

"Okay, but why us?" Taruto asked.

"Because all of the others died trying." Said the old man.

"Wait, what!" Both of the kids said in frightful unison.

"Oh, nothing! Do you want to hear about the quest of what?" Said Old man Jim.

"Do we want to hear the quest? **OF COURSE WE WANT TO!**" Taruto had enough of being stuck here with no story development at all.

"So you'll except it?" They nodded, "Good. Your quest is to, SAVE THE WORLD!" Some more dramatic lightening came out.

"How do you expect us to do that!" The brunette shouted.

"You'll have to travel through time using one of those time portals you came out of." He pointed to the space where they landed. "You'll have to travel to different time zones using those."

"Using what?" Pudding asked. "There's nothing there. Na no da."

"Hm? Oh yeah! Turn around children."

"Why?" The little blond questioned.

"So I can work my magic!" He replied, and they turned around and closed their eyes.

Then the man took out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers, "Hey, Steve?" He started to talk, "Can you open up a couple of portals in the Time Land?" He said, "Oh, thank you! Oh yeah, are you still coming to Taco night on Tuesday? That's great!" He was still whispering so the kid's couldn't pick up on his conversation.

"This is so stupid!" Taruto said under his breath.

"I agree! Na no da." Pudding agreed.

"Okay kids! Bippity bobbity boo!" And waved his hands around in a stupid fashion.

They turned around and saw two portals back where they came. The portals weren't like the machine Ryou built **(A/N: Finally figured out to spell his name right! XD)**. These portals where taller in size and turning different shades of blue middle.

"The one on the left is the one that sends you through to five years ago, and the other one sends you 2 million years back in time." The old man said, which caused the kids to drop their jaws. He chuckled at the sight.

"Wow that far back _is_ kinda impressive." Taruto admitted.

"So what do we do when we get there?" Pudding said in a sleepy tone.

"You will have a certain list of things to do on these wristwatches." He gave them the futuristic watches to them.

The watches were black with a light blue swing that had nothing on it but the time, the side a two buttons, and gold lettering that said **'Jock and Rable's Watch Manufacturing CO'.**

"This looks just like a normal watch, geezer." Taruto complained.

"Well it isn't! And, don't call me a geezer!" Jim shouted, "If you push the left side button you can pull up a menu screen. Do it now."

They both pushed the button and saw the blue screen come out on two little machine arms. The screen expanded and showed them a menu with four options on it. The options said:

**Teleport**

**Time zone**

**Cellphone**

**Multi-Gadget tool**

"Wow!" Both of the kids said, genuinely impressed by this kind of technology.

"The menu has different functions. The teleport function is something that dosent always work-"

"Oh joy..." Taruto interrupted, "Something that doesn't work."

"Ehem! As I was saying, the teleport function lets you get away in times of great danger and it will send you back here." The cloaked man continued explaining, "The time zone option will tell you where you are in time, what date it is, and keeps the time too."

The kids nodded and the man continued, "The cellphone tool will allow you to keep in touch with each other at all times. Like a regular cellphone!"

"Fascinating!" Taruto said sarcasticly, making Pudding giggle.

"The Multi-Gadget tool is the most interesting. It will allow you to use any random object that you could need to pass the trials before you." Jim continues, brilliantly ignoring Tarutos tease, "Though it doesn't always work."

"Oh come on!" Taruto yelled, "How many things are you going to give us that don't work!"

"Well that's all! Everything else works if you need to know!" The old man was furious.

"What about the second button?" Pudding yawned.

Both of them stared at her, "Well, you'll learn about that button on your adventures. Right now all you need you to know is push it if you need help. Now, go to that house over there and restore your health."

_**'Why do I feel like I'm in a video game all of a sudden?'**_Taruto thought to himself, and let Pudding help him over to the floating house.

Once they got inside the interior wasn't that different from outside. Dark, gloomy, and creepy. There was a blue, sparkly rose that had been placed in a vase on a table next to the bed. A poor attempt at trying to make the room less gloomy. There was only one bed that had a thin blue sheet on it.

"Um, looks like there's only one bed. Na no da." Pudding said. A little strained under the weight of Taruto.

"You take the bed." Taruto said.

"No, your the hurt one." Pudding yawned, she just wanted to go to bed.

"Yeah, but your tired!" Taruto argued.

"Why don't we just share?" Pudding said tiredly looking at Taruto.

_**'Ah, man. I just can't stand her big, brown eyes.' **_Taruto thought to himself and he agreed to her offer, "Yeah, fine. But just don't get on my side of the bed."

"O.K. Na no da!" She was excited to end this confusing day.

Pudding helped Taruto over to the left side of the bed, and then got on her own side, "Night, Taru-taru."

"Yeah, good night..." Then he turned off the light that was on the table side next to him.

It was awfully cold though, with just that blanket.

****

**Anvill99: Finally I'm done! I've been working for a few days on this.**

**Taruto: Why?**

**Anvill99: Me and my family went to Spring River for four days and now my over to stay here for awhile too.**

**Taruto: Wow. I'm glad my family doesn't take stupid trips like that.**

**Anvill99: No! It was actually fun and the river was very beautiful!**

**Taruto: Really?**

**Anvill99: Yep! Now time to say good bye till' next chapter!**

**Taruto: Which might take awhile.**


End file.
